La decision de Severus
by Nar-Loth
Summary: Severus Snape tomara una decisión que le afectará el resto de su vida.............


Noche frÃ­a, oscura y tormentosa, en una casa en Londres reinaba la mas completa oscuridad, no habÃ­a signos de gente viviendo ahÃ­, pero si habÃ­a alguien, y ese alguien era Severus Snape.  
  
Severus era un joven de apenas unos 20 aÃ±os, era alto, de ojos cafÃ©, pelo negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Severus hacÃ­a apenas unos tres aÃ±os que habÃ­a terminado sus estudios de mago en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y HechicerÃ­a, y se habÃ­a graduado con muy altos honores en todas las materias excepto transformaciones. Estando en Hogwarts el y su amigo Lucius Malfoy se habÃ­an reclutado para DeathEaters, al servicio de Lord Voldermot, el mago mÃ¡s tenebroso en la historia, el mismo Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y Severus trabajaba para el haciendo pociones.  
  
Severus estaba esa noche en su casa, pensando. SabÃ­a que el SeÃ±or Tenebroso iba adquiriendo cada vez mÃ¡s poder, y el no querÃ­a estar en el bando perdedor, pero tambiÃ©n sabÃ­a que Albus Dumbledore era muy poderoso, y que era el Ãºnico al que Lord Voldemort le tenÃ­a miedo.  
  
Esa noche todo habÃ­a salido mal, era la primera vez que lo habÃ­an hecho ir a una tortura muggle, Lucius lo convenciÃ³ para eso, y ya estando ahÃ­... todo saliÃ³ mal. Voldemort le habÃ­a pedido que realizara el cruciatus, pero cuando Severus levantÃ³ su varita para eso y pronuncio la palabra, solo salieron chispas verdes, lo que ocasionÃ³ que Voldemort se enojara y le aplicara el cruciatus a el.  
  
La casa se lleno de los gritos de Severus, era un dolor muy superior a sus fuerzas, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro y de repente... todo acabo. Voldemort le perdonÃ³ la vida porque era el Ãºnico DeathEater que sabÃ­a hacer pociones perfectamente. Severus se quedÃ³ pensando un rato en eso, y empezÃ³ a recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts, sus amigos, sus clases, la pandilla de Potter, la pandilla de Lily... Lily...  
  
Recordaba esa cabellera roja y esos ojos verdes brillante, si, amaba a Lily, la adoraba, y habÃ­an sido novios durante un tiempo, y cuando Potter se enterÃ³ puso el grito en el cielo, luego habÃ­an salido de Hogwarts y Severus se habÃ­a hecho un DeathEater, asÃ­ que Lily lo dejÃ³, no querÃ­a tener contacto con ningÃºn DeathEater, eso le rompiÃ³ el corazÃ³n a Severus, y desde entonces se volviÃ³ mas silencioso, como queriÃ©ndose encerrar en su mundo y luego no salir. Hizo que Lord Voldemort prometiera que nunca matarÃ­a a Lily si no era necesario, y de esa forma la protegiÃ³. Un aÃ±o despuÃ©s se entero de que Lily y Potter era novios, para luego casarse. Severus quiso morir, pero alguien lo salvÃ³, y ese alguien fue Albus Dumbledore, el directo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore le habÃ­a dicho que si alguna vez tenÃ­a problemas, podÃ­a ir con el cuando quisiera, asÃ­ que Severus fue y hablÃ³ con el y Dumbledore lo ayudo.  
  
Luego Lily y Potter tuvieron al pequeÃ±o Harry, y su amistad con Severus se cortÃ³ para siempre.  
  
Severus tratÃ³ de resolver su caso, ya estaba cansado de esa vida de DeathEater, no lo llevaba hacia ningÃºn sitio, solo era un instrumento, un tÃ­tere en manos de Voldemort, y el sabia que cuando Voldemort ya no lo necesitara... No querÃ­a ni pensarlo, asÃ­ que tomo una decisiÃ³n, agarrÃ³ su varita y saliÃ³ de la casa.  
  
Se apareciÃ³ en Hogsmeade y camino hacÃ­a Hogwarts, cuando llegÃ³ se encontrÃ³ con Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones:  
  
-Â¡Snape! Que sorpresa verlo por aquÃ­, Â¿Quiere hablar con Dumbledore?- preguntÃ³ McGonagall.  
  
Severus moviÃ³ la cabeza en sentido afirmativo por toda respuesta, asÃ­ que McGonagall lo guiÃ³ hacia la ya tan conocida gÃ¡rgola:  
  
-Ranas de Chocolate- exclamo, y la gÃ¡rgola los dejÃ³ pasar.  
  
DespuÃ©s de subir por una escalera de caracol, llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y Ã©sta se abriÃ³, revelando a un anciano de barba y cabello plateado, con gafas de media luna.  
  
-Severus, Â¿como estas?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
-Eh, yo bien, quisiera hablar con usted profesor, a solas- explicÃ³ Snape, y la profesora McGonagall saliÃ³ de ahÃ­.  
  
-Â¿y bien?- pregunto Dumbledore cuando McGonagall cerrÃ³ la puerta tras de sÃ­.  
  
-Profesor, usted sabe que Lord Voldemort estÃ¡ ascendiendo al poder cada vez mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido, ya no se sabe en quien confiar y en quien no, no puedes hacerte amigo de nadie desconocido...- empezÃ³ a decir Severus.  
  
-Si, lo se Severus, pero no todo es tan negro, es decir, aquÃ­ en Hogwarts puedes estar a salvo y aquÃ­ es en dÃ³nde les estoy enseÃ±ando a practicar la amistad, para que ya nadie tenga razones para servir a lord Voldermot- lo interrumpiÃ³ Albus.  
  
Severus se quedÃ³ viÃ©ndolo con asombro, eran tiempos oscuros, al parecer Voldemort serÃ­a el mago mÃ¡s poderoso del mundo, y ahÃ­ estaba alguien que todavÃ­a creÃ­a que podrÃ­a desaparecer.  
  
-Bueno, desgraciadamente mis noticias no son nada buenas, es decir, lo que vengo a decir no creo que lo alegre mucho, el punto es que yo... bueno...- empezÃ³ a decir Severus- Soy un DeathEater- declarÃ³ por fin, levantÃ¡ndose la manga del antebrazo izquierdo, para que Dumbledore pudiera ver la Marca Tenebrosa, roja como la sangre, tatuada en su brazo. EsperÃ³ que la reacciÃ³n de Dumbledore fuera de enojo, que le gritara, o que lo amenazara con la varita, pero escucho algo diferente:  
  
-Â¿Y que quieres que haga yo? Es decir Â¿a que vienes, a matarme?-  
  
-No, en realidad es para otra cosa, es decir, estuve pensando en todo eso y realmente me di cuenta de que habÃ­a cometido el error mas grande de mi vida, es decir, no se imagina lo que estar viendo como torturan a gente que tu conoces, o mÃ¡s aÃºn, a tus propios amigos, y no poder hacer nada, quisiera poder haber evitado que Voldemort ascendiera al poder, es decir, si yo hubiera dicho que no, tal vez el no habrÃ­a encontrado la manera de hacer sus pociones ni nada de eso y nunca hubiera podido hacer todo ese daÃ±o, las familias estÃ¡n desunidas, nadie confÃ­a en nadie, todos son enemigos de todos, el terror estÃ¡ sembrado en todas partes, el pÃ¡nico se extiende, cada vez que intentas hablar con algÃºn antiguo compaÃ±ero vez como te amenaza con la varita antes de querer platicar, todo esto es terrible, y es mÃ¡s terrible el saber que yo fui una de las personas que contribuyÃ³ a que esto se creara- dijo Severus.  
  
-AÃºn en todo esto hay un rayo de esperanza, Severus- dijo Albus â€"es decir, tu quieres renunciar a eso, Â¿podrÃ­a saber cual fue una de las causas principales por las cuales quieres dejar de ser un DeathEater? Â¿Acaso es una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verde brillante?-  
  
Severus bajo la cabeza antes de contestar:  
  
-Si, lo es, ella no querÃ­a que fuera asÃ­, ella me lo dijo y yo no le hice caso, ahora se que nunca podrÃ© recuperarla, pero como se que ella solo querÃ­a el bien para mi, decidÃ­ hacerle caso-  
  
-Bueno, nunca es tarde para enmendar lo hecho- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias, ahora, Â¿Que puedo hacer?- preguntÃ³ Severus.  
  
-Puedes trabajar como mi espÃ­a secreto personal, no tienes nada que ver con el Ministerio de Magia, toda la informaciÃ³n que te den me la pasarÃ¡s a mi, Â¿Quieres hacerlo? Es un gran riesgo de tu vida...-  
  
-Si, quiero hacerlo, si tan solo ayudara a que Lily se sienta orgullosa de ser mi amiga- contesto Severus con cierta dificultad.  
  
-Perfecto, ahora ve, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estuviste aquÃ­- Dijo Albus abriendo la puerta de su despacho, pero cuando Severus iba saliendo, Albus lo detuvo con la mano y le dijo:  
  
-Severus, cuando llegaste me dijiste que el motivo de tu visita no iba a alegrarme, pero sucediÃ³ lo contrario, me alegra que quieras corregir tus errores del pasado- Dijo Albus, y cerro la puerta de su despacho. 


End file.
